A typical need of the banking automation relates to the possibility to find an equipment for advantageously replacing the functions of the tellers to allow the banking institute, as management entity, to employ this personnel for more profitable activities and enabling the customers to deposit banknotes, without assistance, 24 hours a day.
A system for the automatic processing of banknotes comprising a device for the deposit and a device for the withdrawal described in PCT Patent Application WO 99/48064 in the name of CTS Cashpro S.r.1. The device for the deposit of the banknotes is located in a protected environment with access allowed to selected customers through authorizing codes, whilst the device for the withdrawal can be used by generalized customers and works in an environment open to the public.
The withdrawal device of the Patent Application WO 99/48064 re-uses a good portion of the banknotes deposited in the deposition device. The system results very advantageous. In fact, the banking institutes can accomplish a continuous recharge of the banknotes to be dispensed, and the customers may obtain an immediate accredit of the deposited amounts. On the other hand, this system results rather expensive and its use is limited to special cases.